my first minecraft fanfiction
by kidpin
Summary: it is my first fanfiction so i hope you enjoy


Once there was an A.I. code named Herobrine. It was designed to be the most advanced artificial intelligence in the world. But one night it escaped ,and by pure accident it downloaded itself into minecraft. H.E.R.O.B.R.I.N. up in a strange land made entirely made of 3x3x3 meter cubes. Made of various materials ranging from dirt ,to stone ,to grass.

He realized that he was in a video game because this couldn't be the real world. Because he was a being made of code and therefore not real. But he didn't know which one. Herobrine in his artificial anger wanted to punch something so he punched a tree ,and to his surprise for a second he thought he saw a crack but it had vanished. but how? Out of curiosity he decided to punch it again. So herobrine punched the tree three more times, and with this time the log broke with a popping sound it when flew to a small brown leather satchel. on his hip that had mysteriously appeared there. Then herobrine opened the bag slowly and saw the log he had collected. Feeling a bit better he collected a few more trees. After a while he was tired. So he laid down on some grass and slept for awhile.

He woke up from a very relaxing nap and decided to explore this new world around he started to walk around and he found a pig. Herobrine said hello to the pig. The pig looked at Herobrine ,and oinked and walked off into the forest. Herobrine was baffled why hadn't this thing replied back to him? Maybe he said it to loud ,or to quietly? In any case he continue his exploring.

A few hours later he had found a village. He walked into the village,and the villagers hid.

They saw him ,and knew he was he was a stranger to this village. But the mayor slowly walked over to Herobrine. Even though he was scared he knew it was his duty to greet this stranger. But before he could greet Herobrine. Herobrine ,said hello! A little shocked that the stranger spoke. And the mayor said "greetings ,and salutations stranger. Where did you come from?" Herobrine simply ,said i don't know. "that is all right ,i'm sure you can live with Steve. Said the mayor. " But who is Steve? said Steve is a friend he lives just outside of the village. You know you look a lot like him. Are you brothers or something? Said the mayor. Realy? Said Herobrine. Indeed you do look like Steve, Said the mayor.  
Herobrine remembered a rumor that the humans said. one of there A.I had him. But no one knew were that A.I had gone. But herobrine still remembered its name was. S.T.E.V.E it was the name of the prototype of That would be impossible S.T.E.V.E was presumed deleted long ago.

Had S.T.E.V.E gone into this game just like herobrine had? All right let's see if Steve will let me live with herobrine. The mayor was quite happy with this. So the mayor told herobrine to wait herobrine placed a stair block down and and sat down and waited.a few minutes later Steve walked up to herobrine ,and Steve gasped. Steve was wearing a light blue shirt and a slightly darker pair of blue pants with some sort of light gray shoes he had blue eyes and black hair. herobrine was puzzled? why did Steve gasp? was there something behind him? herobrine looked behind him but there was nothing behind him so herobrine was very confused. Herobrine asked Steve. what's wrong? said. Herobrine. y-your eyes have no pupils. I didn't know about that herobrine herobrine walked to the village well and looked into it and saw in the reflection that he had no pupils at all. I am sorry if i scared Herobrine.I didn't know about my eyes. Are you okay? Said i'm fine said herobrine.I think i will get some materials so i can make my own house. Do you want some help. said Steve Yes that would be great thank you Steve. END CHAPTER 1.

the next day Herobrine and Steve had returned to Steve's house and are you a escaped A.I from a government facility? I don't know what you mean herobrine. I escaped from a government facility a few days ago and found myself here said herobrine. I did to but i escaped ten years ago said Steve. So you are S.T.E.V. i am a A.I just like you. So what have you been doing here in minecraft said Herobrine. Mostly trying to get out of here and i think i saw a user in the desert but it could just be a desert husk said Steve. Lets go check it out maybe he can help us get out of minecraft said herobrine. Ok i will get some supplies for the trip and then we can get going said Steve. In a few hours they were ready to go. Alright let's get going said herobrine. And they went to the desert and found a user or maybe a desert husk. Herobrine and Steve were looking around and they saw a user on top of a sand dune so Steve and Herobrine went towards the user.

"Hello I am Kidpin who are you two? "Said Kidpin. We are two A.I i am named S.T.E.V.E and my friend is H.E.R.O.B.R.I.N.E and we were wondering are you trapped here to? said Steve. No I am not and I have been experimenting on ways to get things in and out but to no avail said Kidpin. If you want you two can help me. Said Kidpin. Yes we would Herobrine and Steve said in unison. Well then let's go to my laboratory where we can begin some and Steve went with Kidpin to his lab but were a bit nervous. Are you sure about this Steve? said course i am Herobrine. Said Steve. After a few hours of walking they stopped at a hill in the mesa biome. kidpin walked over to an empty flower pot picked it up and moved it over and under the flower pot was a small wooden button and kidpin pressed it and pistons revealed two iron doors leading to a large set of stairs that were going down to places unknown to Herobrine and

Steve. Welcome to my laboratory. Said kidpin. If you want we can begin as soon as you two want to but i think we have had a long day and should get a good night's sleep before tomorrow we have a big day planned. Said kidpin. So Herobrine and kidpin and Steve went to bed in rooms kidpin had arranged for such a acasion and fell asleep. In the morning Herobrine and Steve woke up after a good night's sleep. They went out of there rooms and decided to explore kidpin's laboratory. kidpin showed them the kitchen and they all had a delicious breakfast of bread and milk with steak and some cookies. Kidpin showed them the actual lab and were shocked at how much redstone devices were in this one 16*10*16 room. There was a half built prototype humanoid robot it very big it was at least 15 blocks tall and looked very advanced. There was also what appeared to be a military tank with a very cool looking T.N.T cannon. There were a lot of crazy contraptions and Steve and Herobrine just stood there in awe of all the mechanical marvels in this massive room.

Kidpin looked at them and smiled. You know i haven't had anyone in my lab in many many years. It has given me a reputation of being quit the hermit but really i need peace and quiet for my experiments. So that i can get any one out of minecraft that is trapped like you two are. I hope that i can help you two but i can make no guarantees that i can get you two out but i will do my best. I can start whenever you are ready. Herobrine looked at Steve and whispered do you think we should do this? Maybe we shouldn't do this Steve maybe we should just leave and find our own way out. And Steve said i don't know what to do but we can figure this out. Kidpin looked at Herobrine and Steve and was nervous and it had been a long time since he had felt that this was not a good sign if they don't agree he would have to keep them here by force he could not allow anyone to find his lab he had put to much time keeping this place a secret.

End chapter 2

he had things here that are very dangerous if used incorrectly or even used correctly he had weapons of bombs in his basement and an arsenal in his attic and he hid them for a reason. So no one could find them and he could and would not allow them to leave but he could only hope. Herobrine and Steve were done whispering and they told Kidpin they would stay. Kidpin was relieved to hear this but was still a little nervous but would not show it because then they would think he had something to and Steve noticed kidpin was acting a little odd but then again they had only met him one day ago so there was not much they knew about him. And

Herobrine has only been in minecraft for almost a week so he has not used to people so maybe kidpin was acting normal and Herobrine was just not used to people. Kidpin told Herobrine and Steve to wait in the lab while he went to get some equipment from the storage room. And while they were waiting they decided to talk about kidpin. So do you think Kidpin is acting weird or is it just me. Said Herobrine. I'm not sure but something is a little off about him Herobrine. They saw that Kidpin had just walked into the room carrying a small wooden chest in his arms. Do you need help kidpin? Said Steve. No i'm fine i just need to put this somewhere. And with that Kidpin placed the chest on top of a desk. In here you two will find some lab equipment that you will need for some of the experiments.

We will start preparing today and we will start the experiments tomorrow. And so together they spent the entire day setting up the lab for the next day. And by the end of the day they were tired and could not wait to go to bed. They woke up the next day and were surprised to find two plates with breakfast for them. After they ate they went to the lab and found Kidpin already waiting for them there writing a book. Kidpin looked up from his book and saw them and placed a bookmark in the book and put it down. Kidpin stood up and greeted them. Well up early aren't we. said Steve. Yes well i was just writing in my lab jurnal to log my experiments and i didn't see you two come in i am terribly sorry about that. I had just finished some of the adjustments on the experiment last night and i was still awake so i went to the village and went out for a few items for some experiments. And i was trying to log in a few experiments before bed and i just lost track of it's all right i was just wondering that's all. Said Steve. Oh it's fine. Said Kidpin.

So then shall we begin. or do you have any questions that i should answer beforehand? Herobrine looked at Steve. I think me and Steve should talk before we do anything else. That's fine with me i'll leave so you can talk in private. Said Kidpin. And then he left the room. Herobrine was surprised at how Kidpin took it. It was weird. Kidpin was actually standing just outside of the room listing in on what they were saying so he could be sure that they were not planning on leaving. That he could not let that happen ever. So Steve do you really think we should be experimented on just so we can get out maybe we could stay in minecraft or figure our own way out but i'm not sure what to do. Said Herobrine. I don't know either let's just do what Kidpin says for now and when we are ready we can make that choice. Said Steve. ok we are ready to begin the experiments Kidpin. Said Herobrine. Kidpin walked into the room quite calmly almost as if he knew they would do the experiments. So shall we begin then or would you like to wait till tomorrow to do the experiment i can wait as long as you need. Herobrine and Steve decided to try some of the experiments today and if they were okay they would decide if they will do more experiments. Kidpin lead them to two giant test tubes each of them big enough for them to stand in. Then Kidpin told Herobrine and Steve to stand in front of a test tube and wait. Then Kidpin flipped a lever on a desk and the tubes opened up then Kidpin told them to step into the experimentation chambers.

Herobrine looked at Steve with a worried look on his face and then they walked into the chambers. Then the chamber doors closed and lights inside the chambers turned on and there was a deep mechanical humming coming from somewhere under the chambers and then a unknown blue liquid flooded the chambers and a glass divers helmet latched onto their heads and the liquid drained from the helmets and oxygen flooded the helmets letting them breathe.

Both Herobrine and Steve were completely shocked that as soon as they had stepped into the chamber it had taken only seconds to change so drastically. Then they heard Kidpin say something but they could not understand what he was saying. (What Kidpin had said was. I am sorry i had forgotten to mention what would happen when you stepped into the chambers.) Herobrine didn't know what to do so he just floated there and waited. Steve was worried he didn't know what was happening to Herobrine or himself he was frightened and worried about what would happen next.

But nothing happend until noon when suddenly the chambers drained and wind dried them off the helmets detached from their heads and the chambers opened up and they walked out of the chambers weakly. Herobrine asked Kidpin what was that stuff we were in anyway? Why weakness potion of course now get some diamond armor on and head over to the nether wait for ten minutes then come back i think the weakness potion might weaken the barrier between the player and the real world. Herobrine asked Steve where is the nether? The nether is a place of fire and monsters and it is in another dimension it is dangerous to go there especially when we are weak like this. Said Steve. don't worry i have a lab within the nether so you will be safe from the monsters and lava flows Kidpin said. Kidpin then flipped another hidden lever and pistons revealed a portal hidden behind a wall the portal was lit automatically by dispensers and the purple teleportation field appeared. Herobrine and Steve were amazed by kidpin's portal mechanizm. Come on we only have five minutes before that potion wears off and then you will have to go into the chambers again and i'm not sure i have enough weakness potion for that so get going you two. Said kidpin.

So Herobrine and Steve went into the nether and were not surprised that they were another lab but there were windows made of a glass and iron mix. And what they saw through was very strange a world of fire lava and bloody looking the blood on the rocks was dried and older than anyone could ever know. Then Herobrine and Steve saw a giant floating white jellyfish like thing that looked like it was crying and it was covered in almost decorative scars. they also heard something like a demented cat screaming in pain coming from this ghastly creature. But despite its appearance they felt it could be deadly if they were spotted through the glass. Herobrine and Steve waited and waited and then they went through the portal back to the overworld where they saw kidpin talking with someone that they had never met before so they hid so they could listen in on their conversation. Did you get the mobs i wanted for the experiments said kidpin. Of course i did said the stranger. Excellent i was running out of test subjects said kidpin. Well i guess you should head to the training room. Ok i will see you later bro said the stranger. Hey kidpin who was that? Said herobrine. Oh that was just my brother he helps me from time to time around the lab said kidpin. So where are those mobs your brother caught said steve. Well i can show you two if you want said kidpin. Steve looked at herobrine and they both said we would. Well then follow me said kidpin. And they followed kidpin suspiciously.

Kidpin showed them down a hallway were they found that kidpin had led them to a library of some sort. Where is this secret lab. all i see is a bunch of books on shelves said Herobrine. Some of the things i experiment on are dangerous so i keep them locked in a separate section of the lab for my and others safety also it was fun to set up this secret door said kidpin. And with that he flipped a lever that was painted to look like a book. And a second or two later they heard pistons pulling the bookcases away to reveal a set of iron doors that opened up automatically. Shall we go in or are you two going to marvel at my doors all day said kidpin. As Steve and Herobrine walked through the small tunnel that the pistons had made they saw a layer of obsidian blocks five blocks thick by three blocks tall. What are those dark purple blocks in the wall steve herobrine whispered. That is obsidian the strongest block in the world but i wonder why kidpin used it to protect the iron doors said steve. As they they stopped in a room made entirely made of glass and behind the glass were observer blocks. Why are there blocks with faces looking at us from all angles said steve. They are scanning for items in our inventories that could make the mobs more hostile or could be used to allow a mob to escape from their cells the scanning process won't hurt at all in fact it's already done said kidpin. Good let's get out of this room it gives me the creeps said herobrine. They walked through two more scanning rooms and then had a decontamination bath before they could get in to the secret section of kidpin's lab. Finally they were in the room they had wondered about for the past hour or so. And it was not at all what they had expected. It had zombies and skeletons in giant test tubes like the ones herobrine and steve had been in a few hours ago. There was also five bio units one for the overworld another for the nether one for a place called the end one for the ocean and another for caves. Their were also several rooms that were behind doors that were no doubt in another section of this lab. Wow this place is huge said steve. Yeah and there's all sorts of advanced technology everywhere in here said herobrine. Yes i hollowed out a very sizable piece of the overworld to create my home but i believe it was well worth it said kidpin. This is where i can observe the mobs safely and without being seen by them this way the mobs will act naturally and i can study their behavior to benefit all of user and mobkind said kidpin. Than why are there mobs in chambers just like the ones we were in earlier said steve. That is because the mobs can be affected by potions as well and there are other liquids i am curious what it could do to mobs and users alike said kidpin. What kinds of liquids are you talking about exactly? said herobrine. Oh all sorts of them like molten iron or gold maybe milk or gunpowder water or maybe some other liquid that only i know about said kidpin. So can we explore this mob research facility? Said steve. Yes but be careful these mobs aren't exactly normal they are faster stronger and much smarter and bigger than the normal ones that you would find in the nighttime anywhere else said kidpin. Ok we will said herobrine. Herobrine and Steve went off to explore while kidpin watched them through the security cameras hidden throughout the lab. Steve and Herobrine saw all kinds of strange things giant monsters in huge biodomes there were giant zombies and skeletons and they all seemed to be talking to each other in a language that it seemed that only the monsters could understand. I wonder what they are talking about said herobrine. I'm more interested in finding out if they know more than we do about how to get out of this weird video game and into the real world said steve. I don't know i kind of like this game world it both simple and complex in nature and there are so many things and places to explore and do said herobrine. Are you kidding me the only reason we even came to this lab was because we wanted to leave this weird video game world forever said steve. Well i think this world has grown on me i guess said herobrine. I thought that we were going to leave together but i guess you think that this is more important than the real world said steve. You both realize that as a beings of pure code that you are unable to exist the same as a organic being like me i mean you could feasibly hack into a factory of some sort and build a body but not only is that illegal but is also extremely dangerous and foolhardy and of course you could be either recaptured or you could be destroyed and deleted by the military because if i'm not mistaken that you are a military grade A.I am i correct said kidpin. Both steve and herobrine were astonished by kidpin's detective skills and looked at kidpin with a look of wonder and amazement. You know i have successfully created my own A.I in minecraft i think you might have seen the prototype body i was building for his birthday party in a week said kidpin. You mean that i can't leave this game even if i wanted to said steve. I'm afraid so but you have lived here in minecraft for years so at least you know about this world and can teach herobrine all about the world and all the inhabitants within and i have plenty of spare building materials and blueprints for houses and i wouldn't mind helping you set up a place to live either said kidpin. Ok but first can we see that A.I that you were talking about said herobrine. Of course you can but i have to warn you that he is not as advanced as you are. And is not quite finished yet there are a few bugs and glitches but is fully functional said kidpin. So where is he she it said steve feeling a little better now. HE is right this way said kidpin. herobrine and steve followed kidpin eager to meet a minecraft A.I. they followed kidpin through a lot of hallways but after a few minutes of walking they arrived at the room they had been told about and what they saw was interesting to say the least. There were half built shells of robotic endoskeletons and stacks of command blocks and all sorts of technology that they had no idea what it did. So where is he anyway said herobrine now interested. I know that he is around here somewhere but where did i put his brain and screen said kidpin. You haven't given him a body yet? Said steve. No just a face and a mind but i don't want to rush him he only went online a few weeks ago said kidpin. Oh yes that's right i built a room just for him i'm sorry i brought you here for nothing but i remembered where he is so it shouldn't take long said kidpin. They walked for only a few minutes and they arrived in the A.I's room. Go on in i'm sure he will like the new company me and my brother are not always around for him but i'm sure he like you said kidpin. Well what are we waiting for let's get going said steve. Herobrine and steve walked in slowly and carefully to find a massive room with a huge cube made of command blocks very high up at least twenty blocks high and in front of the giant command block is a huge screen made of stained glass and glowstone lamps. Steve and herobrine were very impressed with the A.I's brain. How do we talk to him steve asked herobrine. I don't know maybe he can only understand typed words or we just shout whispered herobrine. I can hear you just fine you know said the still unnamed A.I. I am the royal redstoner the A.I that my friend kidpin created said the royal redstoner. It is my understanding that you are also A.I is this information correct? Said the royal redstoner. Umm yes we are A.I i am steve and this is my friend herobrine said steve. Very interesting and who were you made by asked royal redstoner. We were made by the U.S military by unknown humans said steve and herobrine in unison monotone voices. sorry that is one of the few things we were programed to say. That is ok we A.I were all programed for something what were you programed for? Asked royal redstoner. I'm sorry that is classified information they said again. Actually we don't know what we were created for said steve. Interesting than what are you going to do now asked royal redstoner. We were going to live here in minecraft but we are not sure what to do after we have a proper home said herobrine. Well once i have a proper body i can help you figure that out said the royal redstoner. I think we would like that very much said steve. Splendid i knew you two would be perfect friends for him you now you can come and visit him whenever you like said kidpin. That is totally awesome said herobrine. How about i help you find a place to build a home said kidpin. Thanks kidpin said steve. A few days later herobrine was in kidpin's mob lab and was watching the mobs when he noticed that they were talking but could not understand a word. What are you doing herobrine asked kidpin. I think the mobs are communicating in a language we can't understand said herobrine. I noticed that they were making noises close to another mob but i thought that was just a random occurrence and not communication said kidpin. I think i could talk with them said herobrine. Well i think it is worth a shot but i need you to be safe and i can't guarantee that said kidpin. I don't think they will hurt me i'm not sure why i can just feel it in my code said herobrine. Well i still think you should wear some obsidian armor and bring a obsidian sword for protection from the mobs just in case said kidpin. Ok but i don't think i will need it said herobrine. And so herobrine walked in to the overworld biodome quietly and cautiously and as soon as he climbed the fake hill he was spotted by a zombie and it walked towards him slowly. As the zombie was getting closer to herobrine the zombie seemed to get scarier and more fearsome and the stench of rotting flesh and bone was horrible but herobrine stayed but had his hand on the hilt of his sword just in case the zombie did attack him. But when the zombie was just three blocks away it stopped and looked at herobrine but did not touch him it just stood there almost as if not sure about something. Hello my name is herobrine said herobrine. The zombie stared at herobrine and then it spoke in a deep growly voice. My name is zoltan nice to meet you herobrine said zoltan. You can understand me? Said herobrine. Yes all monsters can understand user speech most of the time and what we don't know we can learn said zoltan. That is amazing said herobrine. It may be interesting but you can't tell the one who is outside said zoltan. But why he seems nice and he helped me and my friend figure out what to do when we got here said herobrine. We monsters are hated by users and villagers but we are much like them we have been hunted by them for eons said zoltan. But why said herobrine. We were once peaceful but then they attacked us for our loot and because they hate us said zoltan. Is that why monsters kill the users asked herobrine. Yes that is why said zoltan. I think the monsters could do more if they had a leader said herobrine. What are you saying we have killed thousands of users over the years altho it has become harder and harder over time i think that you are right and that you should lead us to victory said zoltan. But i am a A.I not a leader but i was designed to be a leader said herobrine. So you will be the hero of monsters asked zoltan. I will and we will make the users pay for there crimes against the monsters of minecraft said herobrine. But how we are trapped in this prison and we are no match for the two outside said zoltan. Hmm i think that i will get a army to break the monsters in here out said herobrine. Very well we shall wait eagerly for your return said zoltan. Herobrine walked out of the biodome and kidpin asked herobrine what happend in the biodome. Oh nothing really happend just a bunch of zombies and skeletons doing nothing at all said herobrine. Well at least you are safe and sound said kidpin. I am going to go for a walk said herobrine. Herobrine walked out of the lab and went looking for monsters. He found a cave and ventured in and after a few minutes he found a stronghold with a hole made by users looking for loot long ago but herobrine was not interested in loot not today he was here for the mobs that live in structures like these. He looked for hours and hours but could not find any but just when he was about to give up he heard a zombie growl in the distance. He ran towards the sound and a few steps later he was face to rotting face with a zombie herobrine was relieved to have finally found a monster but before he could ask the zombie to join him it punched him in the face. Why did you attack me i don't mean any harm said herobrine. The zombie ignored herobrine's attempt at peace because it assumed he was a user like kidpin. I'm not like the others i'm someone who wants to help the monsters said herobrine. The zombie stopped fighting and stood still for a few moments and then spoke. You want to help us why? Said the zombie. Well i think i should know your name first said herobrine. Very well my name is Zerick now why do you want to help us? Said Zerick. I want to end the torture the monsters have endured for eons and i intend to put a end to it once and for all but i will need a army and generals said herobrine. Then you must gather the most powerful mobs to be your generals said Zerick. And where can i find them asked herobrine. There is a skeleton who is related to the former king of the skeletons but he went into hiding for fear that the skeletons would not obey him he was named Samuel but it is rumored that he is living in the jungle to the northeast of this cave said Zerick. Thank you for your time Zerick and i was wondering if you would like to join my army said herobrine. Of course any monster would join such a cause said Zerick. And i will make sure no mob attacks you because of the fact you look like a user said zerick. That is very kind of you zerick thank you said herobrine. Now let's get going we don't have all night said herobrine. And they left the cave and went in search of samuel the skeleton king. Meanwhile at steve's house steve was getting worried about herobrine not being home at night it very dangerous at night that is when the mobs come out and when you are most likely to die from mob attacks or anything for that matter. So steve went to kidpin's lab to see if herobrine was visiting the royal redstoner. But when he got there he found that herobrine had went on a walk but had not come back and the sun would rise soon and herobrine would not be home and for the first time he would be alone. Herobrine was still searching for the skeleton king when zerick went under a tree and would not leave the shade under the leaves. What are you doing we need to keep going the longer i am gone the sooner the users will realize i am up to something said herobrine. We zombies burn when we are in direct sunlight i can not leave the shade until it is dark said zerick. Can't you wear a hat or something asked herobrine. The only thing that protects us from the sun's burning rays is a hat or water said zerick. Well i think i have a spare leather helmet will that work asked herobrine. Yes that will work thank you herobrine said zerick. Herobrine handed the helmet to zerick and they were on there way once again. Meanwhile steve and kidpin decided that they would go looking for herobrine. Do you know why herobrine would leave like this asked steve. No but herobrine was in the overworld biodome he said he wanted to try to talk to the mobs and he was in there for ten minutes said kidpin. And then he just walked out of the lab asked steve. Well he said that he wanted to go for a walk but i didn't think he would run away said kidpin. Well we have to find him before he gets hurt said steve. Or hurts someone said kidpin. What do you mean kidpin said steve. Well i think he might have actually talked with a monster but what was said is anyone's guess and i think the monster convinced herobrine to help the monsters do something but what said kidpin. Well we need to find him and bring him home so we can help him said steve. That may prove more difficult than we think my brother told me that a zombie wearing a leather helmet is leading herobrine somewhere said kidpin. Well let's go bring him to his senses said steve. Herobrine was in the middle of the ancient jungle searching for the temple of the skeleton king. Do you know how much further it is asked herobrine. Not much but once we are inside you must convince him you are not a threat just like you had to with me but it will be more difficult with him than it was with me because he is the king and a king demands respect and to treated with kindness said zerick. I would will do that thank you zerick said herobrine. And as they continued on their journey they were met by a spider the size of a almost full grown sheep. Is that a spider asked herobrine in surprize. Indeed that is a spider but as long as you are with me you will not be harmed on purpose by any monster said zerick. What do you mean on purpose asked herobrine. Well a skeleton might shoot at you until he sees that you are with me or a creeper might explode near enough that you could be hurt but not dead said zerick. Well at least we can hopefully find the skeleton king soon said herobrine. Herobrine and zerick walked around the spider slowly and quietly as they could. Kidpin led steve back into his lab and deeper than steve had been before. Why are we back in your lab we need to find herobrine said steve. We are going to find him by riding my minecart network unless you would like to walk the entire time said kidpin. And besides my minecart network is protected by reinforced glass and walled off by compressed cobblestone fences said kidpin. But it will still take some time to reach the jungle that herobrine is heading for so we need to be prepared in case he is friends with the monsters so put on this armor said kidpin. Do you really think we will need to use it kidpin asked steve. I don't know i just don't know but we should be prepared anyway said kidpin. And after they put on the armor they got into the padded seats of the minecarts and rode off in search of there lost friend. Herobrine and zerick had finally reached the temple of the skeleton king. We must be careful the temple could be booby traps said zerick. We must go on if we are to free the monsters of minecraft from the harm the users inflict upon all the monsters and the environment said herobrine. You are right but the king of the skeletons has hid himself away for a reason and he may attack us regardless of the fact that i am your friend and he could be angry that we have found him even though we knew that he did not want to be disturbed said zerick. Meanwhile kidpin and steve were speeding along the rails towards their lost friend. I hope herobrine is not in any danger said steve. I hope so to said kidpin. But what kidpin was thinking was why herobrine was going to the jungle with a zombie and what it could mean for all of minecraft. We should be nearing the jungle soon said kidpin. I can't wait to find out why he made friends with a zombie said steve. Yes he better have a good explanation for this indeed said kidpin. A few minutes later they had arrived at the jungle. Where do we even begin to look this jungle is massive said steve. You are right it unusually large compared to other jungles it must have been some users tree farm at some point but grew out of control said kidpin. Maybe it is just a normal jungle said steve. No this is not natural it has the signs of artificial planting jungles do not get this big this quickly not without help from someone or something but why would someone want a jungle of this size said kidpin. Maybe it a tree farm and someone forgot about it said steve. No a tree farm would be more organized than this said kidpin. So what do you think happend then it's not like a jungle can double in size overnight said steve. It is possible this is a tree farm of some user or users in the distant past said kidpin. But i saw this jungle at least three weeks ago and it was not this big and it was not even close to this size said kidpin. But how could it grow that fast said steve. I don't know but i intend to find out said kidpin. Herobrine and zerick had entered the temple and were shocked to find the inside made of bone blocks and skeleton skulls decorated a surprisingly big throne fit for a king but it still had a humble quality to it. What a magnificent throne said zerick. We are not here to admire furniture no matter how fancy it is said herobrine. Who dares disturb samuel the king of skeletons shouted samuel in a deep and almost boney and very serious voice. We have come to talk not fight said herobrine in a equally serious voice. Then what is it you want of me said samuel the skeleton king. We wish for you to become my general for a monster army to defeat the users once and for all said herobrine. You want me to be your general but i am not even worthy to lead a hand full of silverfish to a stronghold said samuel. I have a friend who can help make you stronger but we must keep our plans of conquest a secret from him said herobrine. You are sure he will not harm me as soon as he sees me said samuel. I will do my best to make sure of it said herobrine. And at that moment kidpin and steve walked in the temple to see herobrine and zerick and samuel all in the same room. What is going on shouted kidpin. I made some friends said herobrine. Well these friends might hurt you if they are not careful enough said kidpin. If you don't think that they are safe to be around then why don't you take them to your lab and find out said herobrine in a slightly hurt tone. Fine i will but i need steve to keep a eye on you so this doesn't happen again understand said kidpin. Ok fine i will be with steve. But i still want my privacy said herobrine. Oh all right but steve will be nearby said kidpin. Ok let's go home the jungle is a little to hot for me said steve. And so they went back home although samuel had to take a larger minecart the journey home was quick and no one talked the whole way. Herobrine walked into his house and shut the door making sure it made no sound and went to one of the still unfurnished rooms and started to put together a table and several large chairs and one normal sized one. When steve walked in however herobrine had only finished the table. What are you doing asked steve. Oh i was building my dining room said herobrine. Oh well that's great said steve. Well if you need me i will be in my house next door said steve. That's great said herobrine i will thank you said herobrine. And after steve left herobrine got back to making a meeting room for him and his generals. He decided that the meeting room should be underground so that steve and kidpin can't find it. Meanwhile kidpin was interrogating samuel. What were you talking about with herobrine asked kidpin. I was telling him how lonely it is to live in a jungle said samuel. Why do you live in a jungle asked kidpin. I was hiding from the skeletons i was not sure they would obey me because i was not powerful enough said samuel. I highly doubt that said kidpin. But it's true said samuel. Do you know who made the temple you were in asked kidpin. I honestly have no clue said samuel. It was worth a try i have been trying to find out who made the temples of minecraft said kidpin. Maybe you should ask the endermen they built the obsidian pillars in the end said samuel. I think i might all right you can go but i will talk with you later said kidpin. Samuel went to herobrine's house and had to duck under the door to get in. did kidpin hurt you asked herobrine. No but he is a little strange said Samuel. Yeah he is a little strange but he is someone who can help us said herobrine. Meanwhile kidpin was tinkering with a arrow dispecing gatling gun and a more powerful version of TNT that is made entirely of gunpowder. Steve can you hand me my fruit juice it's under the blueprints for a city on legs said kidpin. Steve handed kidpin his drink. Did you ever build this asked steve. Yes of course i did i never plan something and not do it said kidpin. So if you built the city then where is it asked steve. Oh it's in a large storage bay underground encased in ten layers of compressed obsidian and a password protected iron diamond mix doors said kidpin. That is a lot of security but that might be a little much said steve. Well i have things that are dangerous like this gunpowder TNT it is more powerful and cheaper than the normal kind and a lot harder to set off on accident and that is why i have such tight security in fact the whole lab is set to flood with water and then lava ten times before the lab can be deemed safe to go in again said kidpin. wow that will definitely get rid of any intruders or thiefs said steve. Herobrine and Samuel were talking and having a good time. You know herobrine there is a huge city to the west of the village and under the city and subways there is a city of monsters and you can only get in through a cave in a hill only a monster knows how to find the secret entrance and i have been there several times i can take you there i have a full set of iron armor to protect me from the sun and as king of the skeletons i can get you in because you are still a user said Samuel. But what about steve said herobrine well you will have to regain kidpin's trust said Samuel. How said herobrine. I don't know maybe just do what he wants said Samuel. Ok but steve still thinks i am a good user and not the one who wants to take over minecraft said herobrine. That is up to you my friend said Samuel. Well for now are there any more monster king's out there said herobrine. Of course there are why do you think there are zombie attacks on villages and groups of spider webs in caves and the very reason the abandoned mine shafts are abandoned said Samuel. Wow i never knew the monster king's were responsible for so many things said herobrine. So which one should we add to our ranks said herobrine. Well there may not be a which king there is a friendly wizard in the woods to the north not to far from here his name is wendle but he is not a friend to either monster or user he will help either one equally but if you can get on your side alone he will make us all the potions we need and he cooks pretty good food or so i have heard because skeletons don't eat or drink anything said Samuel. So how do we get permission to go see him said herobrine. Well kidpin was interested in anything that the monsters know so if i were to tell him i know a monster that knows a lot about potions he might let us go find him and bring him back here said Samuel. then Herobrine and Samuel heard a knock on the door quick act normal said herobrine. Umm i am acting normal said Samuel. Oh right sorry just nervous i guess well i better get the door said herobrine. And at the door was zerrick. Zerrick what are you doing here i thought kidpin was not going to let you out of the interrogation room said herobrine. Yes it did take quite a while didn't it well i am sorry for that he found it hard to understand me and made it take a lot longer than it should have said zerrick.(flashback to interrogation) so what is your name said kidpin. Unfortunately zerrick was still only a zombie and his speech is made up of moaning like speech and the occasional growl. And after a hour kidpin figured out how to understand zerrick. And kidpin asked him question after question and it wasn't until the morning that zerrick was allowed to leave with a full set of leather armor dyed to match the clothes on his painted skin. end of flashback). So how were you able to stand the sun without any armor on said samuel. I am wearing dyed leather armor a full set kidpin gave it to me for not being able to understand me earlier said zerrick. Wow he just gave you the armor for taking so long with you said herobrine. Yes which is a little strange but i think it was very kind of him although a bit foolish it may only be made of leather but it still protects me from the sun so i can still be of help to our cause said zerrick. Well i don't think kidpin does anything without reason we should check to see if there is anything weird about the armor said herobrine. Ok but if there is nothing wrong with it can i keep it said zerrick. Of course and if we do find anything strange we will fix it and you can still keep it anyway said herobrine. After zerrick took off the armor he noticed something immediately. The armor is heated and soft that is not normal is it said zerrick. No it is not but as far as we can tell that is the only thing different about it said herobrine. Yes but what is heating it said samuel. After cutting into the chest peice a little they discovered that there was a layer of blaze powder sprinkled into the wool between the soft leather and the protective layer on the outside. That is both terrifying and amazing said samuel. Why is that it is just some orange dust asked herobrine. That is not orange dust that is the powdered remains of a blaze a monster that can fly and is made of fire and magma said samuel. How do you know that you are a overworld monster asked zerrick. I have two brothers who both live in the nether i visit them every wednesday said samuel. Why didn't you tell us that earlier said herobrine. Well they are a bit more aggressive towards users and aren't to happy about overworlders but i could smooth things over with them i mean they are my brothers after all said samuel. How are we going to get to the nether and get to wendle the wizards witchery ward said zerrick. Well if you travel one block in the nether you travel eight blocks in the overworld so traveling to both will be easy i always have enough obsidian for two portals said samuel. I don't think that will be necessary kidpin has a nether portal so we can use that one instead of trying to build one said herobrine. Meanwhile kidpin and steve were working on the new body for the royal redstoners birthday and it was going fine until herobrine and samuel came in and startled steve which made him pour fruit juice on a piston and a redstone block making it hit kidpin in the chest and face. Kidpin was knocked into the wall. Are you ok asked herobrine and steve at the same time. I am all right i have been hurt worse by a creeper explosion than by a piston said kidpin. I came in to ask you something but if this is a bad time i can come back said herobrine. No no it's all right i was startled but i'm fine now ask away said kidpin. Can i go with samuel to the nether he is going to visit his brothers and i wanted to to go with him said herobrine. Well i think that you can go but i will go to steve was going to get some supplies for his new house after we were done anyway said kidpin. Well samuel said his brothers were aggressive towards users and he thinks that he can only let one user visit them said herobrine. Well don't worry i killed the ender dragon without armor and with no weapons in less than five minutes said kidpin. You killed the ender dragon with only your bare hands alone how said samuel. Well if you study a monster or a user for long enough you can kill or incapacitate them in seconds said kidpin. Well i think you can come with it might be a little tense but it should be fine said samuel. Well what are we waiting for we don't want to be late for this meeting said kidpin. And kidpin and samuel as well as herobrine went through the nether portal and were on there way to find the skeleton king's brothers. And after a hard day's journey they had finally found the skeleton triplets nether castle. So they live here interesting said kidpin. Yes they built it themselves said samuel. Well here we are i better go in first so you two don't get hurt said samuel. But before he could get through the doorstep his brothers one was a large but strong wither skeleton with a sword made of bone and stone for a hand and a shield held in the other hand. the other was basically a wither with arms and legs but he had only one head the other two were his shoulder armor as was the rest of him was armored with the bones of wither skeletons. What are those users doing with you said the wither brother. I think i can explain this said kidpin. My name is kidpin and we came to start a peace talk between the monsters and users we have already made peace with your brother samuel said kidpin. My brother what could have made you do this is not being a good king not enough shame on our fathers name said the wither skeleton brother. But what of the other one why is he here only one user is needed for peace talks said the wither brother. My friend herobrine can speak the universal language of the monsters i have seen him talk to spiders and skeletons alike said kidpin. Well then if he is the one who speaks our language he will prove it by speaking with the king of the blazes Boronius. You never said your brother was a boss class monster whispered kidpin. His name is skeletor and he is a wither and my other brother is named sumarack and i have never met the king of the blazes but i hear he is only dangerous when made angry but that is surprisingly difficult but not impossible said samuel. We will keep that in mind said kidpin. I will go and have the test ready by the time you arrive at his fortress said skeletor. We shall arrive as soon as possible said sumarack. And skeletor flew off into the distance with only a trail of wither particles to show he had left. After a few minutes of hiking they finally made it to their destination. The castle was massive and was surrounded by ghasts and blazes and the drawbridge was down no doubt for them to cross inside. Herobrine was suspicious of kidpin what was he doing he was only here to watch not actually do anything thought herobrine. Samuel was not sure why kidpin had even come along this was supposed to be a trip for him and herobrine thought samuel. Kidpin was not nervous but a little surprised at how easy it was to get this far in his plan but now that he thought about it herobrine and samuel were acting a little strange but nothing to out of character but i think i will keep a eye on them thought kidpin. As the group was marching towards the castle they realized that it was very heavily guarded and fortified. But they were ready for it. Boronius sat upon a throne made of magma blocks and red nether brick blocks with a look of confidence and concentration. So these are the users that i have been told of hmmm they are not as i expected they only wear protection from the heat of the nether and not instruments of war how odd said boronius. We are indeed the users that you were told of and we have agreed to the tests that you are to administer to my friend herobrine said kidpin. I must warn you that if you harm him i will make sure that you pay dearly but only if you harm him otherwise i will not do anything said kidpin in a warning tone. Well that should not be a problem if he succeeds boronius. Well when can we start asked herobrine. I agree said samuel. Well then let the tests begin said skeletor. Herobrine was brought before a few kinds of monsters one was a spider another was a zombie pigman and the last was a enderman. The one called herobrine has been granted immunity from the enderman king edison so he will not be harmed by a enderman for looking him in the eye during this test said sumarck. That is a relief said kidpin. Now you must have a conversation with each mob one at a time in these rooms they are made of nether brick but are lined with wool so none but the monster you are talking to will hear said samuel. And begin! said skeletor. The first mob was the spider. Hello my name is herobrine what is yours asked herobrine politely. My name is shakti said shakti. I am not here for a peace talk but my so called friend kidpin does not want peace he want test subjects and he is using my being here for his own needs said herobrine. So if you are not here for peace then why are you here then asked shakti. First you must promise never to tell kidpin why i am really here and you must also promise to tell the leader of the spiders that i plan to help the monsters to take over minecraft and make sure the users never harm a monster ever again said herobrine. I promise but there is a problem the leader of the spiders was killed a few years ago by a user and we have not had one sense said shakti. Well i think that it is time that you move on to the next monster said samuel. How did you think the first one went whispered samuel. I think we have a army of spiders on our side said herobrine. That is great news said samuel. Well i must talk with the next monster samuel but i will talk with you later said herobrine. After the spider walked out of the room the zombie pigman walked in and sat on a nether brick chair. My name is herobrine said herobrine. My name hamlock said hamlock in a squeaky grunt. What do you like to do said herobrine. Me am like doing swimming in lava all day and hug the ghasts said hamlock. Well what i like to do is to make friends with monsters said herobrine. Can me be your friend said hamlock. Why yes you can said herobrine. I also want to be friends with your leader if the zombie pigmen have one that is said herobrine. We have leader his name is hordak he is great leader said hamlock. Well it is time for the last monster said kidpin. After the zombie pigman left a enderman teleported into the room and that startled herobrine. I am sorry if i scared you it is second nature to us enderman to teleport from place to place said the enderman. It is ok i have never met a enderman before said herobrine. My name is eradan said eradan. My name is herobrine said herobrine. What do you want to talk about said eradan. I want to talk about the history of minecraft from the monsters point of view said herobrine. Well it is said that before the users hurt us monsters that they were building a very powerful energy source called the tesseract but one day they made a mistake and it exploded and the amount of energy was so great that it ripped a hole in the dimensional barrier and sent a single enderman through and all he found was a massive crater and he did not know where he was he figured out how to teleport home but he came back to the overworld with more enderman and together they gathered blocks to fix the crater and after a few days it was done but they noticed that there was a large amount of radiation that had mutated lots of things like the bushes had turned into creepers and the corpses of users were turned into zombies and skeletons and pigmen and this was happening around all of minecraft and spread to the very source code of minecraft and that is is the origin of minecraft and ever since the monsters and users have been at each other's throats said eradan. Well i thankful that you told me and i was wondering if you could talk with your king and see if i could talk with him sometime said herobrine. Well i don't know he is very busy the monsters of the end complain to no end to our king but the other kings of the end help as much as they can said eradan. How many monster kings are there any way asked herobrine. There are to many to list in the time we have now said eradan. Well i am afraid that you have run out of time actually said kidpin. Well that you have spoken with them i will see if you are allowed to speak with all of the monster leaders said boronius. We must speak with the council now said sumerack. You will stay in the guest room until we return said samuel. Well i believe that went rather nicely don't you herobrine. I think that i will wait to decide said herobrine. After waiting for five hours samuel came and told them the news. It seems that the council has approved of herobrine's ability to talk with monsters said samuel. And what about of the peace talks said kidpin. That is still under debate said samuel. After that kidpin and herobrine went back to the overworld. Herobrine was angry he could not believe how bad that went. Kidpin ruined my plan but i think i can still save this said herobrine to no one. Zerrick knocked on the door. Come in said herobrine that sounded more calm than he was. Zerrick walked into the meeting room and saw herobrine was angry about something. Herobrine what's wrong asked zerrick. Kidpin set me up he used my visit with samuel's brothers to set up a peace talk said herobrine. Don´t worry herobrine i have talked to the zombie king and he will make sure that the council knows your true intentions and that kidpin is kept in the dark said zerrick. Well that is good news thank you zerrick you have been very helpful so maybe you can help me finish a proper meeting room sense i know nothing about mob preferences said herobrine. After working on it for the rest of the night then there was a knock on the door herobrine and zerrick quickly hid the meeting room and pretended to be cleaning the house which actually needed to be cleaned herobrine had not cleaned the house since he built it. Steve opened the door and asked if this was a bad time but herobrine told him it was fine for him to come in. So what have you and kidpin been doing you were gone for the whole day said steve. Well kidpin started peace a talk between the monsters and users even though we were only supposed to visit samuels brothers in the nether said herobrine. So you are angry because he turned your visit into business meeting said steve. Yes i mean no i don't know what i mean said herobrine. Calm down herobrine maybe this is a good thing the monsters and users have been fighting each other for who knows how long so maybe kidpin can finally put an end to this stupid conflict once and for all said steve. That only made herobrine angrier than before but before he could say anything zerrick came in with a plate of cookies. Herobrine and steve ate some cookies and herobrine calmed down and decided that if he wanted to lead the monsters he would have to get kidpin to either help him or stop the peace talks so after he finished eating he went to talk to kidpin. Kidpin was working on a super suit that would be made out of command blocks when herobrine arrived in the lab. Oh herobrine i thought that you would be sleeping this time of night said kidpin. Well i want to talk about the monsters and these peace talks said herobrine. Well i was thinking about that to and i think i had better go about it a bit slower than i have been said kidpin. Oh uh i was going to ask you to stop said herobrine. Oh and why would i do that asked kidpin. Well i was hoping that i could do them by myself said herobrine. Oh well that sounds like a wonderful idea said kidpin. And i was hoping to finish a project and if you are interested you could help me with it said kidpin. And what project would that be said herobrine. Well i built a underground city quite some time ago and i could use help getting it ready for people to live in it but i think that if you are going to make peace between the monsters and users that you should use the city for the peace talks said kidpin. Herobrine was surprised kidpin had basically handed him a fortress to take over minecraft with. well i uh thank you i think that will be perfect said herobrine. Splendid i can give you a map so you can get there by tomorrow said kidpin. Is it really that far away asked herobrine. Yes but if you and the monsters are serious about these peace talks then it shouldn't matter said kidpin. I guess i had better tell zerrick the good news said herobrine still a little dazed by kidpin's gift. As herobrine left the lab kidpin smiled he knew herobrine was up to something so he gave herobrine the underground city to see what he would do with it and whatever he did do to it kidpin would know by any changes to the city what herobrine intended to do. Herobrine burst into his house and saw two things one that steve was gone and second that zerrick was nowhere to be seen in the house. Zerrick where are you i have some good news for you shouted herobrine. Some pistons pulled away some blocks to reveal a hidden staircase zerrick shouted from the bottom of the stairs that herobrine should come down to tell him in private herobrine went down and as he left the surface the pistons closed the hole to hide the stairs once again. Once herobrine was in the meeting chamber that he and zerrick had made he told zerrick about the underground city that kidpin had given him to use for the "peace" talks and zerrick was thrilled at herobrine's luck and the fact that they now had much more room to work with. This is great news and all but i wonder why kidpin would give you so much room and power to work with asked zerrick. Well he said that it was for more room for the "peace" talks but now that you mention it it does seem a bit to generous of him said herobrine. Well we can't refuse it or he might get suspicious of what we are doing said zerrick. Well i guess we have no choice but to take it and use it to our advantage said herobrine. And herobrine and zerrick began planning what they were going to do with kidpin's city. After a few days kidpin and herobrine had figured out the changes that would be made to make the monsters more comfortable and make it easier to have the peace talks in. after the various changes were made including air from the nether and end pumped in through the portals and some of the buildings being rebuilt to be identical to nether and end house's as well as a few lakes and rivers filled with water but there were lava versions as well and the whole thing was perfectly designed for all kinds of monsters and for users alike. And after samuel and the other monster kings and a few other minor monsters of great importance like wendell the wizard and the leader of the bats vladovic. Meanwhile kidpin took steve to the real city that was made for users only until the monsters and users were at peace. So this is the city you built it's huge said steve. Well it may be big but it has a even bigger problem it seems that there are supervillains running around and the security isn't powerful enough to stop them so i need you to help me rid the city of them but it will be next to impossible they are very powerful and cunning so if you don't want to help then i would understand said kidpin. Well if these guys are making it impossible to live in the city you put so much work into then i have to help said steve. Ok but you should know what your up against said kidpin. They walked into a small house just outside of the walls surrounding the city. This will be where we will plan on how to stop these evil doers said kidpin. So how am i going to fight them if i don't know anything about them said steve. Well i have studied the villains powers and their origins so we could prepare to defeat them said kidpin pulling out a large book. They read the following: name sound off: origin he was once the greatest dj that minecraft had ever known until he was banned from playing his music loud enough to shatter the glass of every building within a fifty block radius of the party he had vowed revenge on all of minecraft for stopping him from doing the one thing he enjoyed: powers he has a super suit that lets him create sound blasts and other sound based attacks as well as letting him manipulate sound to distract and disorent his opponents. Name mega mecha man: origin he was once a brilliant redstone engineer but was fired for his outlandish ideas: powers: he used his incredible redstone knowledge to build exo suits that make him hard to defeat in a fight. Name enchantro: origin he was once the most powerful enchanter in minecraft until he was shut down because he had tried to enchant himself but had failed: powers evidently he had perfected his technique and managed to enchant himself and now has the ability to do shout enchantment names and gain a added bonus such as but not limited to sharpness gives him a wrist mounted sword and shouting the enhanced version such as sharpness two he gains one wrist blade on both wrists. : name potioneer : origin he is the brother of enchantro and has a similar backstory he was a successful brewer of potions but after seeing that his brother had gained superpowers he created his own potion that gave him nearly identical powers as his brother shouting the name of that potion gives him a power related to the name such as but not limited to strength makes him bigger and stronger however unlike his brother he does not gain any extra benefit by shouting the enhanced version of the potion. Name exelsior: origin he is the combined form of enchantro and potioneer: powers he is three times larger than either one of the duo of doom as they prefer to be called he has all their intelligence and powers and can combine them by shouting them such as but not limited to strength and sharpness to make him strong and have swords at the same time. : name deconstructor: origin he was a average construction worker until he stole a few iron blocks to make a anvil to repair his construction tools but was caught and and sent to prison but escaped and built his super suit which he uses in his crimes: powers he has none and his suit is purely for show he uses his skill with block building and breaking to commit his crimes. Name obsidiknight : origin he was once a member of the order of the kingdom of minecraft he was a normal knight until a witch cursed him to become a statue but she made a mistake in her spell and instead of turning him to obsidian it transformed him into a warrior of living obsidian: powers he is a master swordsman and is incredibly strong and being made of obsidian his skin is nearly invulnerable. Name the commander : origin unknown: powers he is a genius and his super suit let's him tap into the power of minecraft itself letting him summon lightning and give him overpowered weapons and protection. Name icepick : origin he was a arctic explorer extraordinair until he was cursed by a arctic wich to be made of ice and snow for the rest of his days but instead of the usual reaction of becoming a monster he chose to use his new powers for crime: powers he can absorb ice and snow to grow in size and strength he can shoot snow blocks and create weapons made of blue ice. Name eggsterminator origin he was a cyborg super soldier turned chicken farmer but his need to fight that was programed into him was to strong so he turned to a life of crime: powers he has a robotic arm that can turn into several tools from swords to shields it can also fire high velocity eggs for a long range weapon he is a skilled fighter and has a knack for using egg puns. Name TNT terrence: origin he was once a explosions expert until a accident left him with the unusual abilities: powers he is essentially a human creeper with the exception of dying during the explosion instead he is unfazed and uses the explosions to let him jump incredible heights and punch with the force of a creepers explosion. Name molten monarch: origin he was a nether explorer but after a dip in lava while having to deal with wither effect and weakness as well as fire resistance he was transformed into a human magma cube: powers he can fire fireballs and can use his hands as a flamethrower and he is far too hot to touch and arrows burn to dust if they get to close. Name the prismarine powerhouse: origin he was once king of minelantis but when the city sank he survived by transferring his soul into a prismarine battle robot but by the time he made it to the surface the world had changed and he decided to conquer the land so he would have a new empire to rule: powers he is made of prismarine and he has a battle axe made of dark prismarine and he has a trident and is skilled in using both at once. As you can see the city is overrun with supervillains and more are coming in by the day so we could really use your help said kidpin. You weren't kidding about the city being swarming with villains said steve. Are you still sure about helping asked kidpin. I will do what i can said steve. Well i have some good news the new body for the royal redstoner is ready and his A.I will be transferred next week said kidpin. That sounds great said steve. Well if you are going to fight these villains you will need some armor and weapons to at least stand a chance said kidpin. Meanwhile herobrine and zerrick were getting ready for the first meeting with all the monster kings and a few key monsters and creatures such as the king of the snow golems and wendel the wizard. I am so glad you came we were worried that the monster kings would not attend the meeting we had set up said zerrick. The king of the shulkers just walked by not even noticing the zombie that had spoken. I am pleased to announce the first meeting is now in session said herobrine. What is the purpose of this meeting samuel we do not have much time we must return to our kingdoms and keep our subjects in line said the king of the guardians.(he wore a glass helmet filled with water to let him breathe on land) well i think this has something to do with the war against users said the king of the ender dragons. It does said herobrine trying to take control of the situation. Well then what is your proposal said the king of the zombies. Well i was designed by the humans to plan their wars and be a leader and was hoping that i could use my skills to lead all the monsters as one unstoppable force against the users said herobrine. But you look like a user to me said wendel. Well i only look like them because i downloaded myself here by accident and i had no control over how i apeared when i came here said herobrine. But why do you want to help us asked the king of the snow golems. I talked with zerrick and he explained to me what happened to start this war and i want to help because i know i have to said herobrine. Well we do need help in this war but we do not like the idea of a user or whatever you are gaining this knowledge so easily said the skeletor. We will think about accepting your help said the king of the zombies. After a few hours they reconvened and told herobrine they would accept his assistance in the war as long as kidpin did little or nothing to help them. That may be harder than you think he is a lot smarter than he looks said herobrine. He is only a single user we are a legion said skeletor. Yes but kidpin is a genius and he has a robot a very big robot that is very loyal to any it would call a friend said herobrine. Then make sure it is loyal to the monsters and only the monsters said edison. But how it is a machine and i am technically a user said herobrine. If you want to prove yourself you must do this said sumarack. Very well i will try my best said herobrine. You had better or you will suffer the consequences of failing said sumerack. Meanwhile at kidpin's lab. Kidpin looked around to make sure that no one was around when he was satisfied that there was no one he placed a button on the wall and pressed it and the back wall opened up revealing a portal that was pre lit. finally i can be alone without those minecraft morons interfering said kidpin. He walked through the portal and was brought to the real world. Now i can shut the portal down and plan out what to do with herobrine without him noticing said kidpin. He typed some commands on the keyboard and the portal shut down. Now let me see herobrine wants to make peace between monsters and users but that is impossible because it is written in the verry code that the monsters are made of and users have been killing the monsters for far too long to stop now so what am i going to do i can't tell mojang they would ruin what i have done and i can't think of anything else to do with what is happening in there oh what am i to do said kidpin to no one. After what seemed like forever kidpin finally returned to minecraft. Kidpin checked the hidden camera and saw no one had noticed that he had gone anywhere so he walked through the pressure plate activated door and removed the button and went to see how everyone was doing. But when he walked outside his lab he saw armored villagers marching towards a massive fortress on legs walking away from a giant crater where kidpin's city used to be. What is going on i was in my study writing down some experiments to do later and when i get back all of minecraft is being threatened by who knows what said kidpin. Where have you been we need you to fix this said steve running up to kidpin in full diamond armor with a sword and shield. What happened i was gone for a few hours and i come back to this said kidpin. The royal redstoner has joined the monster army said steve. When did the monsters start to get that organized asked kidpin. I don't know when but herobrine brought them together to take over minecraft said steve. This is horrible said kidpin. Get everyone in my lab now they will be safe there until i get the armory open we don't stand a chance against them said kidpin. After everyone was inside the lab kidpin asked steve how this happened. It all started a few days ago we noticed the monsters were not coming out for the past few nights but then today herobrine lead a army of monsters to raid and kill entire villages said steve. This is all my fault i should never have encouraged him to talk with monsters sai kidpin. Don't worry we can figure it out said steve.


End file.
